The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 88
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read it at your own risk. Chapter 88: Checkmate (Part 2) "Is it a fight you want?", Justin Moss asked. "Well then, stay tuned." A security camera in the back west corner of the room, with a built-in microphone, turned towards Moss and the elementals. On the other end was the blue-haired man. "Vice-Governor...", he said. He turned around to face Jessie Cambridge, a woman in her early 20's, the Vice-Governor of Archer District, and the fiancée of Justin Moss. She had bright red hair and had light freckles, which was barely visible until she took off the gigantic cowboy hat that covered her face. "...how do you feel about the situation your fiancée is currently in?", the blue-haired man finished. "Justin's gonna get himself killed!", she shouted. "I can't watch!" "To be frank...", the blue-haired man muttered to himself, "...your fiancée's performance thus far is a tad cringe-worthy..." 88: CHECKMATE (PART 2) "I'm sorry I have to do this, Aaron.", Kevin said. "But I can't damage him now that he's a magma elemental." "As I said before...", Justin Moss said, "...I'm only human." "Will you shut up about that?!", Aaron asked. "It's bad enough I have to deal with you -- no, look at you -- but your constant repeating of that horseshit is just getting annoying." "Are you upset?", Moss asked. "Take a nap then... a dirt nap!" As he was shouting this, two more Magma Gun: Turret Guns came out of his arms, firing wildly and setting small portions of the bunker on fire. Patricia noticed that the reinforced steel was melting. However, the bullets were doing next to nothing to the elementals... not named Hunter. "Hunter!", Aaron shouted. Hunter had several small bullet holes in his body. He coughed up blood and fell on the floor, the blood quickly becoming a puddle. Patricia ran to him, trying to cry but unsuccessful, as her tear ducts were removed at birth. "Hunter, no!", she shouted. She quickly turned towards Justin Moss, her eyes blood red with anger. Her teeth were cracking from her clenching them so hard. "You bastard!", she shouted as her arm started to turn black. "I'll kill you!" She ran towards Moss with her darkness arm outstretched, and impaled him through the chest. The other end of her arm came out the back end of the bunker. She was confused as to why the attack was not killing the Governor. "Why isn't this working?", she asked. "Remember what Storm Mantis said?", Moss asked. "In Waurika, ten years ago? He put a cap on your power. You are currently as strong as you're ever going to become. A darkness attack from you would never work the way an attack from a normal darkness elemental would work." At that moment, Dallan pointed his finger at the Governor and fired a beam of darkness energy. The Governor, however, dodged the attack, letting it hit the wall and go back into Dallan. "Good shot.", Moss said. He grabbed Patricia by the arm and threw her into the three darkness elementals. Derick and Will tried to attack him, but he simply threw the brothers' heads together, knocking them both out. Moss then threw Derick into Andrew, grabbed one of Andrew's crab claws, and wrapped it around the two. He threw the two out of the bunker and into Flint River. Patricia got up. The three darkness elementals realized that they had landed on top of Hunter, who was pale in the face by now. "Oh, my God!", Eric shouted. "We need to get you to the hospital!", Steven shouted. The three darkness elementals picked up Hunter and ran out of the bunker with him. Moss looked Patricia in the eyes. "If he dies...", she said, "...your family goes with him." Moss laughed. "Do you seriously think that you -- a fire elemental, and a darkness elemental whose attacks don't work -- can take down the Governor of Archer Distri--?!" Before he could finish his sentence, Patricia bit out his neck. Magma was oozing out of the wound instead of blood, and Patricia's mouth was now covered in it. Justin Moss laughed as Patricia's bottom jaw melted and she screamed in pain. He laughed, however, until Aaron punched him so hard that the shockwave from the punch dented the reinforced steel. Blood came out of Justin Moss' mouth like a puddle. "That was for Hunter.", Aaron said. "Yes, but you--!", was all Justin Moss managed to say before his head started to swell. "What the hell's going on?!", Aaron asked in shock. Justin Moss screamed as his head exploded, painting the walls -- as well as Aaron and Patricia -- with his brains. "What the fuck?!", Aaron asked. "What the fuck just happened?!" It was then that Andrew and Derick resurfaced from Flint River, both completely dry. "What's with all the blood?", Derick asked. "I don't know!", Aaron shouted, turning around. Andrew and Derick could see the look on his face, which was a combination of worry, confusion, and shock. Patricia ran out of the bunker after the three darkness elementals. ~*~*~*~* It was nighttime. Jessie Cambridge was in what seemed to be an interrogation room with her two guards. She was pacing around frantically. Just then, the blue-haired man stepped in, carrying a newspaper. "How's my fiancée?", she asked. "Do you know?" The blue-haired man plopped the newspaper on the desk. In giant letters at the top of the page read the headline GOVERNOR JUSTIN MOSS DIES. "He's dead?!", Cambridge asked, crying. "Yes.", the blue-haired man said. "Allow me to be the first to offer my condolences. How does it feel to be the first female Governor of Archer District?" "My husband is fucking DEAD!", she shouted through teary eyes, her vision impaired. "Yes.", the blue-haired man said, plopping a picture of Aaron on the table. "And it was this man that ended his life." She picked up the picture, wiping away tears so she could see clearly. "Aaron, The Lightning Warrior?", she asked. "Precisely.", the blue-haired man said. "He's letting the fame get to his head. Him and his little ragtag group of elementals. But luckily, I have the weapons necessary to end them." "What are they?", Cambridge asked. "It's called the Elemental Eliminator.", the blue-haired man said. "Stupid name.", Cambridge said. "Shut up.", the blue-haired man said. "Its armor is made of a mixture of Modified Aluminum and Indestructible Aluminum. Inside it carries a variety of elemental weaknesses... rubber for the lightning elementals; riverstone swords for the fire, sand, and magma elementals; light pellets for the darkness elementals; darkness pellets for the light elementals, et cetera, et cetera. You get the gist of it now?" "Yeah, but...", Cambridge asked. "...you look a lot like him. What did you say your name was, again? Negative Aaron?" The blue-haired man stepped out of the shadows in the dimly lit room. He looked exactly like Aaron, but with two minor aesthetic differences: light blue hair, and coral pink eyes. "You hit the nail on the head, Miss Cambridge.", Negative Aaron said, charging up his fist with black electricity. "Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? Governor..." Negative Aaron took a bow. "Say, Governor...", he said, looking up. "Would you like to help us... take out the elementals?" BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff